


A wedding

by FriendlyHag



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, pixel art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHag/pseuds/FriendlyHag
Summary: My drawing of Frodo and Sam getting married.





	A wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to find a way to host this image without the quality distorting and the lines and details becoming blurred. Pixel art can be annoying like that -_-.
> 
> The way better quality version can be found on Tumblr at: http://cyber-hag.tumblr.com/post/171595867710/au-where-lord-of-the-rings-ends-with-frodo-and-sam
> 
> Please check out the better quality version because this version doesn't do it justice.

[](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
